nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Law: Meaning of Death
Dark Law: Meaning of Death is an Role-playing game for the Super Famicom, published by ASCII in 1997. Plot The story is set in the country of Reyfhor who believes in the god of the light of Orfas. Like the previous work "Wizap! ~ The King of Darkness", the RPG with the resolution of the scenario as the main, the player becomes a citizen of Shanoa Town of Rayfall country, and we will elucidate various mystery cases and problems occurring in the kingdom At the same time, we are going to search for a mysterious underground dungeon and a sealed cave. Gameplay Party When you start the game, you can create up to 4 characters (2 men and 2 females) that can act in the story, the beginning of the story begins when you select one of them. The remaining characters you created can be added to the party at the bar in the town. The number of parties is limited to three, rarely a character appearing in the scenario joins the party and may have a maximum of four people formation, but basically it will be organizing a party with the character that was originally created . By the way, characters participating in the scenario can not change equipment or formation. Adventure In this game, there are two kinds of adventures. One is searching for a mysterious underground dungeon · '' 'sealed cave' . You can always explore this sealed cave. The other is the '' 'scenario' '' event. A specific scenario occurs according to the level of the character, and when you talk with a person in a town that has a relationship with the scenario, you can start a scenario in the form of being asked to do work. To start the scenario, go to the scenario by choosing '' '??' '' from '' 'Exit' '' to the gate of the town. While you are capturing the scenario you can return to town, but depending on the nature of the scenario there are things that can not come back to town, there are cases where you can not change jobs depending on the scenario. You can not use multiple scenarios. If you solve a scenario and defeat a person who stole the seal of the cave, the seal applied to the entrance of the sealed cave will recover. You can see hints on scenario solution in '' 'rest' '' 'situation' ''. You can give up clearing the scenario. Level Status When you level up the status goes up and income goes in. In addition to raising the level, you can also raise the status by donating to the temple. And when the status rises and reaches a certain value, jobs that can change jobs will be added. Since each status has a part different from other RPG in part, it will be explained below. '''Powerfulness' '' - The hit rate of the attack. '''Quickness' '' - Behavior during battle. '''Life force' '' → HP resilience at rest. Roles and Skills Roles can be selected with '' 'Guild' '' in town, and you can change jobs at all times (except for some scenarios). There are travelers, farmers, merchants, hunters, fishermen, craftsmen, poets, guards, thieves, clowns, monks, pastors, scholars, magicians, officials, and soldiers in the most orthodox occupations. The status rising to level up differs depending on each occupation. The amount of income also varies depending on occupation, and the salary becomes higher as the higher occupation becomes. Many occupations are basic salary, but merchants, hunters, and fishermen have + α in basic salary. On the other hand, thieves have no basic salary. In these occupations incomes rise instead of constant incomes as the level rises. Also, at the time of level up, I learn skills unique to that occupation. There is something useless if someone at the party's head does not have (typical example: unlock), there are things that someone at the party has (typical example: jump), and each person possesses There are also things that must be done (representative example: scroll, and other physical attack skills). In addition to the fact that the status appears in the appearance condition, the presence or absence of necessary skills is added to the appearance of the superior occupation. Typical skills * '''Unlock' '': Convenient for opening the closed door of the dungeon. * '''Jump' '' ': You can jump over a distance. * '''Scroll' '': Skill required for magical exploration, purchase. * '''Restore lute' '': You can recover the HP of all parties without using MP in the sealed cave. However, it can be used only in a sealed cave. * '''Trick guard' '': Receive enemy attacks and return them to opponent. Battle Battle takes the appearance of Tactical RPG and attacks enemies while moving over the field. Character's behavior is indicated by gauge and you can move or fight for that gauge. Also, escape (L + R) can not be done unless the gage is in MAX state. Some linear attacks such as bow and attack magic fireball can attack from a position away from the enemy, but can not attack if there are party members on the line up to the enemy. Magic Magic is a past culture in this world, there are many unknown points, but you can discover new magic by combining up to five '' 'Manastone' ''. These magical quests can be done in the town '' 'Magic Guild' ''. A magical quest requires a small amount of money, but if you discover a new magic, the discover can remember that magic for free. New magic is added to the shop front, and purchase becomes possible. Although it is possible to explore magic even if it is magic once discovered or magic that can be purchased from the beginning, it is cheaper to learn by exploring than purchasing. However, skill and '' 'scroll' '' are necessary for exploration of magic, purchase. There are few more magical combination tips during the game. By the way, at the start of the game, there are undiscovered manastones. ja:DARK LAW 〜Meaning of Death〜 Category:ASCII games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Role-playing games Category:Japan exclusive games Category:1997 video games